


Gathering Herself

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy takes a solitary moment.<br/>(Based on the comics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Herself

She thought she'd be free when she wasn't the only one anymore, but Buffy Summers can't be free, now less than ever. New shackles stagger in practically every day, slayers and victims and watcher-wannabes. She's a corporation now, one person made of many. She misses Annie, despite her miserable teen angst, and sometimes paints her lips that passé dark before wiping it off in front of the mirror, making sure to get rid of the smudges, even though everybody would just think it's just from a punch to the mouth, because that's ordinary. That's the life she has, as some kind of super girl. Super woman.

She touches the mirror (steely and clean, unsoiled but for her fingerprints) and remembers the other girls she's been, wonders if her parents still miss her, still come and see the girl in white, the one who never speaks but to her delirium dreams.

She's not ready to be mad, so she pulls away from the mirror, brushes away weariness. It's the first day of the rest of her life, such as it is, such as it could be.

They still come. She knows it, as she suits up and picks up her weapon.


End file.
